leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS045
Cloystered (Japanese: VS パルシェン VS ) is the 45th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Trapped in a cave with Pika and its mysterious caretaker, barely escapes a crushing blow delivered by Lorelei, who has identified their location. Determining the delivered attack to be abnormally strong, the boy has Pika go into a at the end of his fishing rod, before sending Pika out of its Poké Ball to spy on Lorelei. As Pika watches, Lorelei is revealed to have both and for large spikes to siege them in, but the reconnaissance is noticed by Lorelei, and Pika is barely reeled back in time. In the cave, the boy reads Pika's thoughts, revealing to Bill his power to sense the thoughts of Pokémon. Waiting outside the cave, Lorelei spots a Poké Ball rolling out, and thinking it to be Pika she has her Pokémon destroy it. To her surprise, bursts out of the cave with everyone in tow, including Pika - revealing the second Poké Ball to be nothing but an empty decoy. Charging at Lorelei, the boy orders a from Pika, who attacks Cloyster as it uses ; the attack breaks off Cloyster's main spike, thereby ruining the combination of the two -types. Lorelei demands an explanation from the boy how he knew about her combination, but even as she has Dewgong attack the group the boy beats a hasty retreat. Riding on Dody, Bill is surprised at the boy's retreat. The boy declares them to be no match for Lorelei, but Bill notes to himself that the boy seemed to know all along that Cloyster wouldn't be hurt badly by Pika's attack - the boy doesn't even want to see his enemy hurt, it seems. As he realizes just how complex the character of his savior is, Lorelei chases the boy for his name, and the boy answers: of the Viridian Forest. Elsewhere, a familiar listens in on the conversation by means of her Jiggly and a satellite dish, wincing at Yellow breaking her instructions of secrecy. Using its ice powers, Dewgong creates an ice skating rink to chase after Yellow's group, surprising Bill with its speed on land. With nowhere to go Yellow is forced to direct Dody into the river, where Lorelei easily catches up with them. Releasing her Cloyster as the group is caught in a wave, Lorelei freezes the wave before subduing Yellow and the others with , trapping them. As Yellow lowers his fishing rod, Lorelei draws near, accusing Yellow of possessing the ability to read Pokémon's minds, and correctly guesses that while Yellow has said power, it isn't developed enough to see into Pika's memories. Just as Lorelei is about to finish the group off, the chunk of ice holding Yellow and the others falls into the river, having broken by means of a delivered by Yellow's Ratty. Lorelei's attempt at a chase, however, is disrupted by a shadowed girl and her , and in the moment Lorelei turns to see who it is, Yellow's group escapes down the river. As he paddles away, Bill notes with surprise at having escaped with a Rattata's help, explained by Yellow to be his first Pokémon and friend. Bill attempts an introduction, but Yellow stupefies him by falling asleep once more. Meanwhile, at the Indigo Plateau, Agatha converses with Lorelei, who berates herself for letting her guard down and reports about Yellow and his (albeit undeveloped) powers. Declaring the possibility of Yellow reading Pika's memories of Red's encounter with Bruno to be too dangerous a possibility to allow, Lorelei indicates that now, they're not just after Pika, but Yellow as well. Major events * The Elite Four learn of 's powers and make her their target as well as Pika. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * Lorelei * Agatha * Bruno (flashback) Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's; silhouette) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * (Lorelei's) * ( ) Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Yellow. * The English title of this round is a play on the word "clustered." * In the original VIZ Media translation, this round was split into two shorter chapters: Cloystered and Raging Rattata. This chapter arrangement remains present in the "Best of Pokémon Adventures" compilation volume, but in the 2009 second edition it is presented as only one round entitled Cloystered. * Yellow's full name is revealed: . * Yellow makes a comment referencing the Japanese name of the franchise. "Once they're in their balls, Pokémon are small enough t' go in your pocket. You might almost call 'em Pocket M--". ** This joke is missed in the second edition, however, and Yellow only says "You might almost call 'em Poké--". Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Cloyster |ko= |pt_br=VS Cloyster |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 45 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS045 fr:Chapitre 45 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA045 zh:PS045